Carnivals and Venusian Karate
by montypython203
Summary: Involves the Third Doctor, Jo, a carnival, and the truth behind the Doctor's Venusian karate.


_Title: Carnivals and Venusian Karate _

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Involves the Third Doctor, Jo, a carnival, and the truth behind the Doctor's Venusian karate._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. However, I _am _trained in normal Earth karate._

_Author's Note: A little something I thought of in my viewing of the Third Doctor's adventures._

**Carnivals and Venusian Karate**

"See Doctor, the carnival was a great idea!" said Jo.

"My dear Jo, there is nothing more demoralising to a Time Lord than wasting a day on junk food, rides and sideshows," replied the Doctor as they stopped outside a game. "Now take this ridiculous game. What's it supposed to be?" The ticket vendor looked at them with an eerie smile.

"Throw a dart, pop the balloon and win a prize!" he said. "It's only 10 p a throw." The Doctor sighed.

"Oh very well," he said. He paid his money, took his dart and threw it. It went straight into a balloon, which popped loudly. But then, out of the balloon came a strange green gas. As Jo breathed it in, she began to get drowsy. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. He pushed the ticket vendor out of the way and headed towards the balloon. By this time, a large crowd had gathered around him. Ignoring them, he carefully sealed the hole in the balloon, containing the remaining gas inside. He turned to the ticket vendor.

"What's the meaning of this?" he questioned. "Are you trying to kill my friend?" The ticket vendor looked at the Doctor with an evil look in his eye.

"The Trankonites want power," he said in a husky voice. "The Trankonites want this planet!" A loud gasp rose from the crowd as the ticket vendor suddenly started to change shape. His skin took on a blue tinge, he grew a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and he looked to be covered in scales.

"Behold, the true form of the Trankonites!" he cried. The Trankonite lunged at the Doctor, but not before the Doctor had raised his hand and applied pressure right on the Trankonite's neck. The Trankonite immediately collapsed. There was applause from the crowd, though one man, concealing himself in a wide-brimmed hat, crossed his arms suspiciously.

"Thank you, thank you," said the Doctor. Next to him, Jo was beginning to come round.

"Oh Doctor, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "If you hadn't stopped that thing…"

"It was nothing, my dear," said the Doctor modestly. "Just a bit of Venusian karate." The man in the crowd stepped forward.

"Venusian, you say?" he said.

"Hmm?" said the Doctor. "Oh, don't worry about that old chap, you wouldn't understand…"

"That girl called you Doctor," continued the man. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," answered the Doctor. "And I really must be going…"

"I'm not such an 'old chap', you know," said the man. "In fact, I used to be referred to as a 'young man'." The Doctor recognised something about the man's voice.

"No," he said. "It couldn't be..." The man nodded, and took off his hat.

"Hello Doctor," he said.

"Chesterton," said the Doctor. "It's been a long time." Ian smiled.

"Should I be wondering why you look completely different to when I last saw you?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind about that," said the Doctor. "And how's Barbara?"

"She's getting some fairy floss … with the children," said Ian. "But onto more important matters. I believe you just referred to your display as 'Venusian karate'. Now isn't it interesting that it looks _just _like the kind I used to do when travelling with you?" Jo looked at the Doctor.

"Is that true Doctor?" she asked. "Have you been boasting about Venusian karate all this time, when it was just the plain old Earth kind?" The Doctor scratched his head.

"Well, er, Venusian and Earth karate may bear some similarities…" he began.

"Doctor," said Ian seriously, his hands on his hips. The Doctor looked around for support, then sighed.

"Very well," he said. "I, the Doctor, have taken the karate skills of the high school science teacher that used to travel with me and pretended that they're special moves from Venus. Happy?" Jo and Ian just looked at him. The Doctor grumbled.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in line for a toffee apple," he muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A strange one, but I'm pretty happy with it. This is the first time I've written the Third Doctor, so I hope I did okay._


End file.
